


30 veces que te amé demasiado

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love, M/M, One Direction Tours, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, me salteo muchos dias perdon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 drabbles u OS cortos sobre Larry Stylinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les guste y lean, van a ser cortos así que no les robará mucho tiempo. Gracias por estar aquí.

Era de noche, Harry había vuelto ebrio de una fiesta que Nick Grimshaw había dado, hacía frio, mucho frio porque era invierno, y era cerca de navidad y cerca de navidad significa cerca del cumpleaños de Louis.  
Y Harry no podía distinguir si es que la calefacción de su apartamento se había estropeado o es que su cuerpo no podía entrar en calor o solo estaba muy ebrio. Probablemente solo estaba muy ebrio. No solía volver solo a su casa, había tomado la costumbre de acostarse con cual mujer se le cruzase, en un principio para evitar los rumores y ahora que todo eso se veía bastante lejano, lo seguía haciendo, solo porque sí, para llenar el vacío, para tener un cuerpo tibio al lado por un rato, para sentir la respiración de alguien en su cuello.  
No supo el por qué, ni en qué momento, ni siquiera pensó si al día siguiente se arrepentiría de eso, es que uno no piensa cuando esta ebrio, pero se encontraba marcando el número de Louis en su teléfono, aunque le habían obligado a borrarlo, no podían hacer que lo borre de su mente.  
-¿Hola? – Contestó Louis a los pocos tonos con voz adormilada. Harry se había quedado sin habla por un momento - ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?  
-Soy yo.  
…  
-Oh Dios, Harry… Sabes que acordamos no hablar fuera del trabajo, ¿Estas ebrio? – La voz de Louis de pronto despabilada se notaba débil e insegura y a Harry le dolía escucharla, pero al mismo tiempo prefería esto a la voz ficticia que ponía en las entrevistas o cuando estaban juntos en algún evento.  
-Louis ¿Por qué hacemos esto?  
-Harry estás borracho, deberías dormir.  
-¿Por qué esto está bien y lo que nosotros teníamos estaba mal? ¿A ti realmente te hicieron creer eso? ¿De verdad piensas que esto es lo mejor para nosotros? ¿Para todos? ¿Qué mentir es mejor que decir la verdad? ¿Qué todo el mundo nos odiará si se entera? – Harry no podía evitar que se le entrecortara la voz mientras hablaba, ni que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, ni que el nudo de su garganta lo hiciera querer vomitar – Yo… yo me siento peor que antes, me siento peor que nunca, siento que somos dos almas perdidas y tengo miedo… tengo miedo Louis, miedo de no poder encontrarme más.  
Louis no respondió por unos segundos, la línea estaba en silencio pero se podía oír como Harry sorbía por la nariz, llorando en silencio.  
-¿Louis? – Preguntó Harry porque también empezó a escuchar como Louis intentaba contenerse para no hacer ruidos mientras lloraba – Louis… Desearía que estés aquí…  
-Yo… Yo desearía no desear lo mismo… Buenas noches Harry.  
Click.  
Silencio.  
Llanto.


	2. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> escribe un drabble inspirado en un color

Louis solía soñar que un agujero color verde lo absorbía y sonaba raro, incluso absurdo, así que no se lo contaba a nadie. O quizás, no se lo contaba a nadie porque sabía lo que significaba ese verde, sabía exactamente que tono de verde era y de dónde provenía.  
“Cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos al parque? No creo que hayan muchos paparazis” Preguntó Eleanor acomodándose su vaporosa pollera larga.  
“Tengo que ir al estudio de grabación El” Respondió Louis sin maldad, no amaba a Eleanor, pero no es que no sintiera cierto cariño (casi fraternal) hacia ella. Aunque a veces desearía que solo se esfumara de la tierra.  
Ojalá fuera tan fácil deshacer una relación de ese tipo, su manager lo mataría, su madre no comprendería como podría terminar con una chica tan agradable como Eleanor y los rumores reaparecerían, o algo así.  
*  
El estudio siempre lo relajaba, de una forma u otra, excepto cuando le hacían repetir una estrofa una y otra, y otra vez.  
Todos estaban allí menos Harry, Harry siempre llegaba tarde, a nadie le sorprendía, incluso solían decirle que los eventos eran media hora antes para que llegara a tiempo, pero claro que no funcionaba.  
Unos quince minutos después el chico apareció, con una colita de caballo de samurái (como él mismo la describía), lentes de sol oscuros y quejándose de la resaca. Louis pensó que su pelo estaba muy largo, y de repente recordó todas las veces que le había secado sus risos rebeldes, su corazón se encogió un poco y era tonto… porque había pasado tanto tiempo. 

Era un acuerdo implícito que Louis y Harry nunca estaban uno al lado del otro, siempre uno de los chicos estaba en medio, incluso solían estar en extremos opuestos, pero por algún motivo, por error o por olvido de los demás, Harry y Louis terminaron grabando uno al lado del otro. Louis se sentía incómodo, no olvidaba la última llamada de Harry, que ya había sido hacía un mes y nadie nunca la había mencionado.  
Harry ya no tenía las gafas puestas y se le veían las moradas ojeras a la perfección, Louis no podía dejar de observarlo mientras cantaban, en algún momento (Mientras Zayn hacía su solo) Harry lo había notado y lo miró, directamente a los ojos, Louis no respiraba, no recordaba la última vez que se habían mirado fijo conscientemente y honestamente, porque claro que a veces se encontraba mirándolo sin darse cuenta (como hace unos segundos), o a veces sentía la mirada de Harry encima suyo, pero cuando se la devolvía él ya estaba mirando a otro lado, pero ahora se estaban mirando fijo y profundo, y Louis sentía que estaba soñando, porque el verde de sus sueños se hacía presente ahora, en los ojos de Harry y realmente sentía que estos lo absorbían.  
Y era como si el pasado bombardeara su cerebro, porque Harry siempre lo había mirado así, intenso y con unos ojos cargados de emociones y palabras que no podían decirse, sentía que sus huesos se fundían en su interior y estaba seguro que podría quedarse mirándolo por el resto de su vida, no creía posible que hubiese alguien más perfecto que Harry Styles.  
Un pitido sonó dentro de la cabina de grabación sobresaltandolo y una voz salió de los altavoces “Perfecto chicos, tómense 5 minutos y seguimos”. Louis y Harry rápidamente posaron su mirada en otros lugares, como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Cuando volvieron del descanso, Liam se ubicó al lado de Harry (Seguramente a pedido del primero) y no volvieron a mirarse en lo que restó del día.  
Louis soñó toda la noche con un verde intenso que lo envolvía.


	3. Tormenta perfecta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que tenía que ser uno todos los días pero bueno... algo es algo.

A Louis le encantaba Miami porque era tan diferente a donde él había nacido, totalmente opuesto, así que el lugar en sí le parecía fascinante, pero no ahora, porque el mundo se venía abajo, era temporada de huracanes y afuera había una tormenta increíble y su concierto de esta noche se había cancelado. Pero a nadie más que a él parecía importarle, era casi media noche y estaban en la habitación de Zayn, él y Niall jugaban al xbox y Liam no sacaba los ojos de su teléfono en ningún segundo, Harry no estaba por ningún lado, como era obvio.

Louis ni siquiera quería mirar por la ventana porque las tormentas eléctricas lo asustaban un poco.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo sacó con pereza pero cuando vió el numero de la persona que le había mandado un whatsapp, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

 _" **Azotea**." _ ponía, solo eso, ni una palabra más. Louis se puso de pié casi automáticamente, odiándose por lo fácil que podía ceder a veces.

"Me voy a dormir" Dijo y estaba seguro que su voz sonaba poco creíble y muy aguda, pero nadie estaba prestandole atención así que salió de la habitación sin obtener una respuesta por parte de sus amigos.

El elevador parecía no llegar nunca y su mente empezaba a pensar con claridad, sabía que no debía hacer esto, sabía que él era más fuerte y que había dicho que no incontables veces, que no era momento de flaquear después de tanto tiempo, que las cosas no se solucionarían y que debía dejar ir, porque es lo que dicen que hay que hacer, _soltar,_ y parece tan fácil cuando los demás lo dicen... Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, las puertas del elevador se estaban abriendo, mostrándole una azotea descubierta, oscura, donde la lluvia caía sin parar y de repente el miedo que Louis sentía no era por la tormenta, sino por otra cosa.

Un relámpago iluminó el lugar y pudo ver su figura parada a lo lejos a la perfección, empapándose en la lluvia y Louis empezó a caminar hacia empapandose también, la lluvia estaba helada y contrastaba con el húmedo calor de Florida.

Otro relámpago y Louis ya estaba frente a él, que se hacía difuso bajo la fuerte lluvia.

"Harry..." Dijo Louis luego de casi un minuto de estar de pie frente a él, temblando (un poco por la lluvia y otro poco por Harry).

Pero Harry no dijo nada, simplemente estiró sus manos, poniéndolas a cada lado de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza y rapidez, como un relámpago, y lo estrelló contra su boca descuidadamente, y el corazón de Louis empezó a latir desbocadamente en su pecho. Y después de un trueno, ambos estaban besándose con fiereza, con necesidad y con dolor. Louis lo mordió y posiblemente lo había hecho sangrar porque sentía un sabor salado en su boca pero poco importaba en este momento, que estaban en la oscuridad y con la lluvia paradojicamente protegiendolos de todo. En algún momento Louis había tomado impulso y se había agarrado con las piernas al ancho torso de Harry, y Harry lo agarraba del trasero para que no se caiga, mientras sus bocas exploraban y sentían, buscaban y encontraban. Pudieron pasar horas hasta que Harry frenó el beso de repente y se movió hasta que Louis estaba torpemente parado en el suelo nuevamente.

Harry lo miró y sus ojos de gato se podían ver a pesar de la escasa luz y la abundante lluvia, y Louis podía apostar que estaba llorando y cuando pudo darse cuenta, el chico ya se estaba yendo hacía el elevador, dejandolo ahí, desconsentrado y mojado...


	4. Recuerdos

Harry estuvo enfermo toda la semana, pero lo había llevado bien hasta esta noche que no había podido ir al concierto y ni siquiera se animaba a chequear su twitter porque sabía como estarían de enojadas sus fans y no estaba de humor para leer sus especulaciones porque incluso respirar fuerte para ellas significaba algo descomunal que seguramente conllevaría a algo catastrófico para la banda. La verdad es que Harry simplemente no paraba de toser y tenía la temperatura alta.  
Odiaba estar enfermo porque significaba que no podía hacer nada, y no tener nada que lo mantenga ocupado siempre significaba una cosa... recuerdos, recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos lejanos, Louis, Louis sonriendo, Louis roncando muy bajito en su oído, el perfume que usaba e incluso el aroma de su shampoo.  
Y de repente suena el timbre de su apartamento y cuando se levanta y se arrastra con dificultad hacia la puerta, le informan que le trajeron una cajita, cuando Harry la abre siente como un nudo que se forma en su garganta. Caramelos de propoleo. Entonces quiere llorar (aunque no lo hace) porque de alguna forma ese detalle no había venido a su mente en los recuerdos, siempre que enfermaba Louis lo obligaba a comer esos caramelos feos que le adormecían la lengua pero le paraban la tos.  
Y aunque la caja no traía su nombre escrito, Harry sabía que eran de Louis.  
"Gracias" le escribió, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, porque sabía que nunca llegaría pero no importaba realmente.  
Cuando Harry comió uno sabía mejor de lo que habían sabido nunca, porque sabía a tiempos felices.


	5. 5

Zayn se había ido y no es que no fuera de esperarse, lo que si no era de esperarse era lo que les dijo antes de tomar la decisión definitiva.  
Los tres estaban comiendo unas donas en un descanso de una entrevista, Zayn estaba en el medio de ellos dos, por razones obvias pero en un momento se alejó y se puso frente a ellos mirándolos con ¿Pena? o cariño, no se podía definir muy bien.  
"Dejen de hacerlo" Les dijo.  
Ambos lo miraron como si no entendieran lo que decía.  
"Saben a lo que me refiero, dejen de fingir porque no los llevará a nada" Zayn se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba el baño.  
Louis y Harry se miraron.  
No todos eran tan valientes como Zayn.


	6. 6

Louis y Eleanor habían terminado, aunque eso no significaba que Louis y Harry pudieran volver, por ahora al menos, que Zayn se había ido y estaban en el ojo de la tormenta.  
Pero ahora que estaban sentados en dos sillas paralelas, mirándose a la cara, Harry le sonreía y Louis casi veía como alivio en su rostro y entonces él también sonreía pero como con un dejo de esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

A Harry le asustaba el futuro y más aún le asustaba estar asustado a sus 21 años.  
Louis le temía al presente y añoraba el pasado. Harry también lo añoraba.   
Louis atesoraba recuerdos que Harry le había obsequiado años atrás, Harry sentía que el regalo se lo había hecho Louis.   
Ambos se extrañaban a pesar de que se veían prácticamente todos los días.


	8. f

Louis ya estaba en la sala de juntas, hoy se reunirían con la gente de trajes (que es como internamente llamaban a las personas que manejaba su carrera porque ni siquiera estaban seguros de que rol cumplía cada uno). Se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa ovalada con un café humeante que lo espabilaba, solo, con un sobrecito de endulzante natural.   
Era la primera vez que se reunían todos (ellos y sus agentes) después del asunto Zayn, y Louis estaba seguro de que lo regañarían por ese chispazo que había tenido con el imbécil del mánager de Zayn por twitter. Al parecer no tenían que estar enojados con Zayn Malik aunque personalmente él no podía evitarlo. 

Niall apareció por la puerta con cara de 'matenme' por no haber dormido nada al quedarse toda la noche jugando videojuegos con uno de sus millares de amigos. En el fondo Louis añoraba la época donde todos se hubiesen quedado jugando videojuegos juntos, pero hace tiempo que las cosas ya no eran así. 

"Ugh" Gruñó Niall luego de intentar balbucear un buen día y se tiró de clavado al gran sofá de piel negro que había en el lugar "Despiertame cuando entren los trajeados" Louis solo sonrió.  
Los trajeados, en cuestión, estaban en la antesala, esperando (impacientemente) que lleguen los demás mientras comían medialunas o chequeaban sus papeles.

Vio a Harry entrando a la sala, estaba sonriendo y tenia unas gafas de sol negras (que probablemente ocultaban sus ojeras) y su sombrero gigante que ahora parecía encarnado en él. Traía su IPhone en la mano (como siempre) y al pasar por el sofá donde estaba Niall le revolvió el pelo y río cuando este gruñó en queja.   
Se sentó justo en frente de Louis, sin sacar sus ojos de su teléfono ni la sonrisa de su cara "Buenos días Louis" Espetó despreocupado, incluso si no lo conocieras podías decir que feliz, como si la presencia que Louis no lo afectara ni un poquito.   
Louis suspiró sin decir nada y apoyó su cabeza contra su palma mientras su codo la mantenía erguida sobre la mesa. No podía no dejar que lo afecte verlo así, tan relajado, tan bien teniéndolo solo a centímetros de distancia, es decir, era él el que lo llamaba ebrio, el que lo hacia ir hasta una azotea lluviosa para besarlo, era él el que todo, porque Harry ni siquiera lo intentaba, no como lo hacia Louis al menos, pero al final del día era a Louis al que le costaba tanto mantener las apariencias mientras que Harry seguramente le estaba sacando una foto a la taza de café de Louis para subirla a su instagram en blanco y negro sintiéndose un fotógrafo de la nueva era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como verán Zayn ya no estará en estas historias (a no ser que sean flashbacks)


	9. Chapter 9

Harry no puede dormir, están en un hotel en Roma y básicamente estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.   
Piensa en llamar a una modelo que conoce y que le estuvo mandando whatsapp desde que llegaron a Italia para conseguir una solucion para el insomnio, sexo.  
Pero realmente sabe el porque de su insomnio, Louis esta en la habitación de al lado y necesita verlo.  
Estuvo casi una hora mas dando vueltas hasta que tomo coraje y se paró.  
El pasillo estaba vacío salvo por el seguridad que estaba en la punta dándole la espalda.   
Harry se acerca a la habitación donde esta Louis y vacila un poco cuando está en frente pero se atreve a tocar, al principio daba leve golpeteos (en eso el guardia se da vuelta pero al no encontrar nada mas que a él se volvió a donde estaba) pero Louis no respondía así que empezó a golpear con fuerza.  
Louis apareció luego de un momento, vistiendo un pantalón de chándal, con los ojos perezosos y su cabello despeinado. El corazón de Harry fue de 0 a 100 en un segundo. A Louis se le interrumpió un bostezo al verlo ahí y sus ojos anteriormente semicerrados se abrieron en su totalidad.  
"¿Que haces aquí?" Le preguntó con la voz ronca.  
"No podía dormir" Explicó Harry "¿Puedo entrar?"  
Louis no dijo nada por un momento, procesando la información. "No creo que sea buena idea Harry"  
"Solo quiero dormir" susurró Harry "Extraño eso"  
"Harry..."   
"Por favor"  
Louis suspiró derrotado y se hizo a un lado. Harry sintió como que el alma se le volvió al cuerpo.  
Cuando Louis cerro la puerta se dirigió directamente a la cama y se tapó con un montón de mantas.  
"Apaga la luz cuando vengas" le pidió a Harry que aún estaba parado cerca de la puerta.   
Harry lo hizo y camino en la oscuridad hasta la cama.  
Se metió en ella nervioso y con el corazón latiendole violentamente.   
Al principio estaban uno de cada lado de la cama, pero luego Harry estiró su mano y encontró la de Louis, que estaba temblando, siempre temblaba cuando estaba nervioso y dolorosamente le recordó a las primeras veces que hicieron el amor.  
La mano de Louis se sentía como hogar, se sentía como si todo ese tiempo que había pasado lejos de la de Harry se hubiera esfumado en ese segundo que entraron en contacto.   
"¿Puedo abrazarte?" Susurró Harry. Louis no respondió. "¿Louis?"  
"Si" dijo Louis en voz aún mas baja.  
Harry se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Louis era tan cálido como él recordaba. Se movió entre sus brazos y su cabeza quedó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, su respiración golpeaba el pulso de Harry y todo se sentía tan perfecto que dolía, sobre todo el saber que mañana volverían a tratarse como simples colegas de trabajo.  
"Siento tu corazón latir" le confiesa Louis y Harry sentía su aliento en su cuello y sus bellos se erizaban.  
"Yo el tuyo" porque estaban tan cerca que evidentemente podían sentir sus corazones latiendo rápidamente.  
"Es que estoy nervioso" Confesó Louis.  
"Y yo" Respondió Harry.  
Y luego de esa simple confesión sus corazones empezaron a tomar un ritmo normal porque ahora tenían esa complicidad de saber que el otro también estaba nervioso.  
Y luego Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis se durmió porque su respiración se había regularizado y estaba todo flojo bajo sus brazos y era tan pequeño ahora en sus brazos cuando antes no era así, porque ahora Louis estaba mucho más delgado y Harry mucho mas alto. Y Harry realmente deseaba quedarse así para siempre, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas desordenadamente. E incluso le daba pena dormirse porque no seria mas consciente de Louis ahí acurrucado en sus brazos pero fue inevitable porque la mejor solución para los problemas de sueño de Harry era Louis, indiscutiblemente, lo demás era secundario. Y esa noche durmió mejor que hacia siglos.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis despierta con Harry roncando en su pecho y era raro porque recordaba que la posición en la que estaban antes de dormir era al revés.  
Aun no podía procesar del todo la información, Harry había llegado a su cuarto por la noche y habían terminado durmiendo juntos, simplemente durmiendo, acurrucados. Harry otra vez había aparecido como un tornado y Louis otra vez le había dejado entrar.  
Los rizos del chico le hacen cosquilla en el pecho, el pecho que ahora le duele porque sabe que esto no es bueno. No es bueno para nadie, ni para él, ni para Harry, ni para el grupo que justamente ahora esta pasando por un momento difícil luego de la partida de Zayn.   
Pero con Harry ahí, con su mejilla de bebé apoyada en su torso nada parecía estar tan mal, a pesar de que la cabeza de Harry quedara un poco grande ahí y que fuese un poco pesada todo parecía en su lugar.  
El pelo de Harry estaba muy largo, le hacia falta un corte urgente, Louis luchó contra el impulso de pasar sus dedos por los rizos de este para no despertarlo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en la época donde podía despertar a Harry con un montón de besos perezesos para luego terminar haciendo el amor lentamente.  
Todo había cambiado desde ese entonces, en esa época donde no estaban preocupados porque nadie sospechaba, en esa época donde lo hacian en cualquier rincón que encontraran, es cierto que fue la mejor época, pero también fue por ese descuido que siempre tuvieron, por ese pensar que nunca los descubrirían que hoy, años después, apenas podían verse a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo.

No faltó mucho para que Harry se mueva en su pecho, Louis cerró los ojos porque en realidad no sabía que decirle en este momento, porque no sabía como enfrentarse a él, no sabía que había pasado ni como estaban las cosas.  
Harry se incorporó y Louis se moría por abrir los ojos pero los mantuvo cerrados, pasó un rato de silencio y quietud hasta que sintió unos húmedos labios en su frente, fue un segundo, un simple contacto pero logro poner todo su cuerpo en alerta. Sintió también como Harry se levantaba de la cama y poco después escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse.  
Solo en ese momento se permitió abrir los ojos, el cuarto estaba vacío y su corazón se sentía igual, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin pedir permiso porque cada vez se hacia más difícil, porque cada vez eran más adultos y estaban mas jodidos, porque todo parecía más difícil cada día que pasaba.


	11. Chapter 11

El timbre de la puerta del apartamento de Louis sonó y seguramente era algún vecino porque era poco probable que la seguridad de abajo dejara subir a alguien que no viviera en el edificio y que no fuera su madre o sus hermanas, y no lo eran porque ellas nunca venían sin avisar, además él acababa de volver de Doncaster. Había decidido que no le vendría mal pasar unos días en Londres.  
Pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta no era un vecino. en cambio un Harry sonriente estaba allí parado.  
"Me alegra que Tony se siga acordando de mi" Dijo refiriéndose al guardia principal del edificio que al parecer lo había dejado entrar sin más, a pesar de que hacía muchos meses que Harry no pisaba el lugar.  
"Debería dejar de sorprenderme cada vez que apareces por mi puerta" Dijo Louis que aún no había procesado muy bien lo de aquella noche en ese hotel.  
Harry hizo un puchero gracioso "Creo que debería sentirme ofendido por ese comentario. ¿Me dejas pasar?"   
Louis podía decir que Harry estaba de muy buen humor, incluso era casi contagioso. Louis se movió para que entre.  
"¿Que puedo hacer por ti Harry?" Dijo suspirando e ignorando el hecho de que le dolía un poco que estuviera allí.  
"Nada, me aburría" Harry se tiró sobre su sofá "Quieres jugar Xbox?"   
Definitivamente Louis no entendía nada.  
"¿Estas bromeando?"   
"Por supuesto que no"  
Louis se llevó las manos a las caderas y lo miró alzando las cejas.  
"Mira" empezó a explicar Harry "Ya estoy cansado de esto Louis, ¿que tiene de malo querer venir a jugar xbox contigo? antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo"  
"Sabes la respuesta a eso Harry"  
"Éramos amigos... antes de todo. ¿No podemos volver a serlo?" La cara del chico casi era un ruego.  
"Nunca... nunca fuimos solo amigos Harry" Louis se quitó el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.  
"Podríamos intentarlo..."   
Louis suspiró y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.  
"No se si es algo que se puede decidir así tan fácil como en cinco minutos" Le dijo mirándolo con ternura porque a pesar de los años Harry seguía siendo Harry.  
"FIFA. Si yo gano, lo intentamos. Si tú ganas, tú decides"  
Louis se río a carcajadas.  
"¿Hablas en serio Harry?"  
"Por supuesto que sí" Le contestó tendiéndole la mano para que la estreche.  
Louis negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero le estrechó la mano sin contener la sonrisa.

Luego de un rato Harry había ganado y Louis quizá no había jugado tan bien como podía hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Su nueva amistad con Harry aún lo tenía un poco confundido, porque no estaba para nada preparado para recibir esos whatsapps con comentarios sin sentidos o con preguntas random que Louis tardaba un poco en responder.  
Tenían que ir a Los Ángeles para grabar el nuevo disco y Harry acababa de mandarle una foto de su maleta con ropa metida hechas bolita porque él no era de los que doblan. Louis había decidido no contestarle hace unos minutos atrás pero la ansiedad le estaba picando en los dedos y no pudo evitarlo, nunca podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Harry así que tomó su teléfono y le sacó una foto a su bolso, que estaba ordenado como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
"Te he hechado de menos desde aquella vez que jugamos FIFA y luego me diste una patada en el culo para que me vaya" escribió Harry en el whatsapp y luego en otro texto agregó "Aunque la verdad es que yo te pateé el culo"  
Louis sintió tibio en el estomago porque no es lo que los amigos se dicen pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien.  
"Primera y última vez" escribió  
"¿Que me echas de tu casa?" Y Louis sabía bien que Harry estaba haciendose el tonto.  
"Que te dejo ganar"  
Harry respondió con muchos emojis guiñando


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya estoy en mi ciudad y de vacaciones, ¡viva!

Harry había olvidado lo bueno que era hablar con Louis de nada y a la vez de todo. Recién llegaban a Los Ángeles y todavía no se habían visto, la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él porque la última vez que lo vio fue en aquella extraña resolución hecha por él sobre su nueva amistad, y Harry no quería su amistad realmente pero estaba más que dispuesto a no forzar las cosas, no demasiado al menos.   
"¿BBQ a la americana hoy en mi piso? 20hs." Escribió Harry en el grupo de whatsapp que tenían con el resto de la banda (y tal vez sí le dio una pequeña punzada de algo al ver que era el primer mensaje que se mandaba luego de la salida de Zayn del mismo).  
Niall respondió al instante con muchos emojis felices y diciendo que él se ofrecía a prepararlo porque la situación lo ameritaba y luego una cadena de emojis de la bandera de EEUU.  
Liam contestó después diciendo que él llevaba la cerveza.  
Ya habían pasado dos horas y no había señales de Louis y claro que Harry no iba a cancelar la BBQ solo porque Louis no asistiera pero prácticamente iba a morir porque ¡vamos!, había ideado el plan para malditamente verlo a él.  
Pero unos minutos antes de que Harry perdiera la calma Louis contestó "Tengo miedo de delegarle a Niall la responsabilidad de alimentarnos. Nos vemos allí"  
A Harry la sonrisa le estaba por dividir la cara en dos.   
*  
Había terminado de preparar cantidades industriales de ensalada de papa cuando Niall llegó como a las 18hs con bolsas de carne y había veces que era tan bueno sentirse como gente normal.  
Harry estaba sentado en una silla plegable en el pequeño jardín que tenía su piso mientras Niall preparaba la carne y parloteaba sin parar.  
"¿Louis y tú están en mejores términos ahora, no es cierto?" Preguntó en una oportunidad y Harry casi se ahoga con la botellita de Corona que estaba tomando.  
"Si, creo que podría decirse que estamos intentando ser amigos o algo así"   
Y Niall sonrió con ojos brillantes. "Por alguna razón creo que eso me hace más feliz a mi que a ustedes y apuesto que Liam se orinará en sus pantalones cuando se entere, ya sabes como es"  
"No creo que nadie esté más feliz que yo"  
Niall solo rió y negó con la cabeza.  
*  
Louis fue el último en llegar, por supuesto, y cuando Harry fue abrirle casi que se quedó sin aire porque Louis estaba allí, tan relajado con unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta blanca con el cuello amplio que dejaba ver sus finas clavículas.   
"Hola amigo" Le dijo Harry sonriendo como un gato. Louis rodó los ojos y entro sin siquiera molestarse a responderle.   
*  
Fue el último en llegar y también el último en irse, porque ahora estaba en el baño y Niall y Liam aprovecharon para escabullirse sin él (y dejarlos solos) e incluso le guiñaron un ojo antes de irse, al fin de cuentas eran mejores amigos y lo conocían bastante bien.  
Cuando Louis volvió del baño frunció el ceño y Harry pudo saber que en ese instante el chico se había dado cuenta de todo.  
"¿Se fueron cierto?" Harry solo le sonrió como disculpa. "Muy bien, yo también debo irme" Louis se movió por el apartamento buscando las llaves del auto y el cerebro de Harry carburaba a toda velocidad preguntándose cómo podía retenerlo un poco más de tiempo.  
"Quedate, tomemos una cerveza" Pidió Harry   
"Tengo que irme, los chicos de Doncaster vinieron y vamos a salir hoy"  
Y cierto que el Louis soltero vivía para la fiesta.  
"Muy bien..." Se resignó Harry y lo siguió mientras este iba a la puerta.   
"Adiós" Dijo Louis cuando abrió la puerta y Harry se acercó de pronto y le puso un beso en la mejilla porque los amigos pueden hacer eso.  
"Adiós" y prácticamente que Louis se esfumó.  
Y a Harry le quedo la boca con gusto a más, a mucho más.


End file.
